


Steel Nerves

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Not Beta Read, Object Penetration, Self-Indulgent, Smut, i think you all can guess what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Near isn’t bothered by Mello’s gun
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Steel Nerves

Near recalls Mello once pointing a gun at him at his own headquarters, threatening him with his usual fury. Near had sat there calmly and let him, even inviting him to shoot.

It was nothing like this. 

Mello’s gun is cold, cruel, and pressed against his temple. Mello himself has Near held tightly against his chest, breathing hot against his ear. 

Mello practically snarls in his ear, “Give me a reason not to shoot you.”

Near can’t, and even if he could, he wouldn’t. He shudders as he feels Mello’s hips rock against his backside. 

“I’m waiting,” Mello breathes against his ear. Near reaches out to encircle Mello’s wrist, but not to pull the gun away from his forehead. The touch is an anchor to him, a reassurance. 

Mello’s other hand drifts away from its former position, where it had been lightly wrapped around his neck. He pulls open the buttons, nearly ripping the shirt off of Near’s shoulders. 

“Turn around.” 

Near obeys, facing Mello now. Mello keeps one hand on Near’s shoulder, while the one holding the gun drifts down. The weapon is pointed at his bare chest. 

“Take off the rest.” 

A moment’s hesitation has Mello aiming the gun at his forehead again. Near slowly takes off his pants and boxers, kicking them off somewhere in the room. It’s odd, standing here naked and cold. 

Mello’s gun dips down to trace his hard dick. Near shudders and bites back any noises. He doesn’t want to give Mello the satisfaction. 

“I can think of a better place to put this,” Mello says smugly. Near shivers and lets Mello manhandle him to the bed, bending him over. Near waits as Mello rustles around behind him and lets out an embarrassing sound when a wet finger touches his hole. 

Mello wastes no time in preparing him, his slicked fingers easing in and out. It doesn’t take long for Near to accept three with ease, but he might have prepared himself a little beforehand. 

Of course, nothing can prepare him for the cold feeling of the gun pressing against his entrance. It’s slicked up, sliding in him as easily as Mello’s fingers had, but it feels completely different. His legs are shaking and he can’t see Mello, who he knows full well is smirking at him. 

Mello fucks him with the gun, carefully pushing it in and out of him. Near can’t hold back his moaning anymore because Mello is _fucking him with his gun_ and the thought is nearly enough to make him come right there. 

Of course, Mello is saying things to him, things he would normally have rolled his eyes at. Of course, now that Mello is here, making him fall apart and calling him a slut, he’s more receptive. 

“Look at you,” Mello sneered. “You always think you’re so fucking high and mighty, but you’re taking my gun like a bitch.” 

“Faster,” Near begs, breathless. 

“It’s not even the real thing.” Mello has leaned down over him, breathing the words into his ear. “You want my cock?” 

“Yes,” Near moans. “Now.” It’s a demand, but Near knows that if he isn’t insistent, Mello won’t give him what he wants. 

And he always gets what he wants. 

Mello pulls the gun out gently, setting it on the bedside table. The way he grips Near’s hips is the opposite, iron tight and forceful. The tip of his cock presses against Near’s entrance and Near’s hips jolt back involuntarily. He wants Mello and he wants him _now_. 

“Look at you,” Mello says, grabbing a fistful of Near’s white locks as he sinks his cock into Near’s ass. “Begging for it.” 

Near whimpers as Mello fucks him hard. It’s almost too much, but at the same time, it isn’t enough. His fingers scratch at the bedding, trying to find purchase, but he can’t do much more than hope that Mello keeps a tight grip on him. 

It hurts, the hand in his hair, pulling at it, but it feels so good and he can’t stop the shout of Mello’s name he lets out. 

“You’d better shut the fuck up,” Mello warns, forcing Near’s head against his shoulder. “Someone will hear you.” 

Near bites his lip so hard he nearly bleeds. He knows that no one will actually hear him, but the last thing he wants is for Mello to stop pounding into him. He feels Mello release his hair, but the cool tip of the gun returns to his forehead, threatening. It makes him tremble in the best way possible. 

He feels himself close to the edge, and he knows Mello is too, his thrusting becoming more frantic. Near cries out when he orgasms, stilling against Mello. Mello moans Near’s name, coming inside him. The gun falls away from Near’s head as Mello pants, catching his breath. 

“You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Near says, letting out a shaky sound when Mello pulls out. He hears Mello put the gun on the table again as he slowly relaxes onto their bed. It’s the prop gun, not the real one they use sometimes. Mello won’t put the real one inside him, but he’ll hold it, unloaded, against Near’s head. 

Near doesn’t care. He doesn’t think about if it’s real or fake, just that it’s there. 

“Just making sure,” Mello mutters. “Can’t believe you’re into this.” 

It baffles Near too, that he likes it when Mello hurts him or threatens him. Mello is the opposite, wanting to praise Near and treat him nicely. Near thinks they’re a bit backwards in that regard, that Mello should be the one to want to see Near hurt and that Near would want Mello’s affection that he’d been starved of before. 

Well, they both indulge each other. 

“I thought it was exciting,” Near says with his usual deadpan expression back in place. 

“I would hope so. I was trying hard.” Mello moves to the bathroom, so he could clean them both up. 

Near watches with a small fondness as Mello fusses about. 

He’s rather glad that Mello doesn’t point actual loaded guns at him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching the death note anime and got to the scene where mello threatens near w his gun... and ended up with this random ass unedited smut fic. but literally how has no one else written any gunplay fics with these two?


End file.
